Maria Garg
Maria Garg is first and only (for now) roleplay character created by TheDustyGoddess, and used by her in public roleplaying. She is a 17-year-old saradominist girl from Burthorpe who didn’t agree with her parents about staying there to keep their family tradition going by becoming a worker. She fell in love with a travelling mage who came to help with war against the trolls in Burthorpe and left with him to Lumbridge. Eventually the couple decided to settle down in Varrock, getting married there as well. There she started to work on The Theory of Relevance of Runes in Spellcasting, seeing his beloved husband working at the local rune store and spending time there. Biography Childhood Maria was born in Burthorpe, her father being a blacksmith for the Imperial Army and mother working at the looms weaving cloth and making clothes. Burthorpe was rather well secured at these times; soldiers had driven the trolls back to the mountains. Still, people lived in the constant fear of new attacks, thus preparing for war was part of everyday life during Maria's childhood. Her parents never really had time to look after Maria when she was young, always being busy with their work and valuing it over everything else. They wanted to raise her to be a hard working citizen as well, believing working for the good of everybody to be the true meaning of life. When Maria was too young to be made to work with her mother, she was often left alone. This way she grew to not be very social person, preferring to be on her own rather than spending time with other children around Burthorpe. While spending time alone she had lots of time to think and experience the world around her, making her think about it's true nature and her possible future. This lead to other local children considering her strange, always thinking rather than playing or doing anything practical. On the other hand, Maria also saw them as inferiors to her, since they didn’t quite think as she did. This often led into some conflicts between them. Her parents were also concerned about her behaviour, wanting her to become worker rather than some kind of philosopher. Maria herself didn't quite accept this, regarding life of a worker as useless slavery. She was always more interested to live her life as she wanted, to pursuit knowledge and her true path of life and destiny. Her parents decided to take some extreme means to make sure she'd become a worker, forcing her into harder and harder work as she grew older. Adolescence Years passed and Maria grew older while having to work more and more every day. The very little free time she had she would spend training at the agility course meant for soldiers and then testing her skills by climbing the mountains nearby. Maria especially enjoyed finding a ledge with nice views on the mountains on which she could just lay and think about the world and any things that she considered worth thinking about. Her parents never liked this hobby of her, always worrying that the trolls up on the mountains would kill her or that she'd fall down from the heights. Maria did also study a bit of self defence with the soldiers. They taught her to use a simple bow she had made, with which she would later practice by hunting the wolves with it. However, Maria never learned to fight properly, preferring to avoid all combat situations where she could not surprise her enemy. These things were pretty much all Maria could do, working took most of her time and the rest she would spend training agility or climbing the mountains and exploring some caves she found. She didn't like to spend time at home due to her disagreeing with her parents about views of life. It was at these times when the boys of her age started to get interested in her, though still considering her a bit weird. Maria never had interest towards them, still despising them for their past actions and regarding them as inferiors to her. This didn't keep them from trying, but it did keep them from succeeding. These attempts made Maria realize how lonely she was though, since she knew that none of the boys in Burthorpe would ever be her true love. Neither did her parents want her to spend time with boys rather than concentrating on work. When she was 15 the trolls from the mountains started attacking Burthorpe again, meaning first proper war taking place during her life. Maria knew how to take care of herself, but the main thing the war caused for her was dramatic increase of workload. The soldiers, both those of the Imperial army and those coming from other regions needed their clothes being repaired often. Also other needs for cloth during the war, like for soldiers' tents, made sure Maria had no more free time at all. Not that she could have kept climbing the mountains anymore anyway, the trolls being close to Burthorpe making it very dangerous. During the war Burthorpe got support from other regions as well. Maria saw new faces around Burthorpe every day, ordering her to repair their clothes. This kept going from day to day; she barely had time to sleep at night. One day, while working, Maria noticed something unusual. While usually the soldiers throw their damaged clothes carelessly on her, she noticed when somebody put robes of a mage nicely next to her. She didn't see the mage properly, but could see that he was male and not that old, only a little older than her. Mages were rare sight in Burthorpe, though she knew that it's the war that had brought him here. Anyway, Maria decided to do her best to repair the robes and thus impress the mage. After all, he'd have to come to get his robes back eventually. The change of her life Later in the evening, after a day full of work, the mage that had left his robes came to get them back. Maria had repaired them as well as she could, and kept them aside from other clothes to keep them clean too. The mage took his robes back, starting to ask her about Burthorpe and the normal life there. Maria even agreed to show him some places later at night. After Maria got back home in the evening, she pretended going to sleep earlier so that she could sneak out to meet him. They met at her usual working place, and Maria took him to a tour around Burthorpe. The mage introduced himself to be Anshul from Wizard’s tower. They got along together well, and first time in her life Maria felt that there really were nice people in the world too. Anshul even escorted her back to her home, and helping her to sneak back in without waking her parents up. This wasn't last time they met like that, Maria asked him to meet her again at some nights. She really started to like him, feeling something she had never felt before. This kept going for some weeks, before the news about The Battle of Lumbridge arrived to Burthorpe. Anshul met Maria on that day while she was working, as usually, and told that they must meet at night. Maria was pretty nervous, as he sounded so dramatic when telling that. The day felt so long for her, but eventually turned into evening. Maria took him to her favorite place in Burthorpe, a nice ledge with beautiful views that she used to spend time on. Anshul told about The Battle of Lumbridge and that he must travel there to help in defending his old home town. Maria knew what this would mean, she might never see him again if he went and she'd lose the only person she ever cared about. Maria simply stared at him for a while, trying to come up with words for expressing her feelings. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then carefully admitting her love for him. They both stayed silent for some time, until Maria slowly came closer to him and kissed him. That made them both forget their worries for the small moment, so they kissed some more and ended up having a lovely night up on the mountains. Only in the morning Maria realized that her parents would never accept if they found out she spent all night out. Also the mage told that he must be going now, his home town being in the middle of battle of two powerful gods. They descended from the mountains to Burthorpe, kissing one last time and saying goodbye to each others. Maria walked to her home, tears falling from her eyes when watching her one and only true love walking away from her. When coming home she realized that her parents, as hardcore workers, were already awake. She stepped in through the door, hoping that her parents wouldn't pay any attention to her. For Maria's bad luck, they were expecting her, immediately starting to question where she had been. They were very angry at her; Maria's father even pushed her to a wall and shouted at her, insisting explanation. This made Maria realize something that made her think she had been stupid to not realize before. She could leave now. Maria pushed her parents aside, running out of the house and slamming the door shut behind her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to look around to spot her beloved one. At the very southern end of Taverley, she saw familiar robes and started to run after him. She soon reached him, falling onto her knees in front of him and begging him to take her with. Anshul considered for a moment, Maria eagerly waiting for his decision. He finally agreed, giving Maria her much desired freedom. He told they'd be going to his hometown Lumbridge, to help defending it. Maria agreed, though knowing that her very limited fighting skills would be nowhere near enough to be able to participate in a war between gods, even though she wanted to support Saradomin. Time in Lumbridge The couple arrived in Lumbridge, Maria wondering every new place she saw on the way there. She had never even imagined seeing a god, so the sight of Saradomin in the battle with Zamorak really surprised her. They went to recruit into Saradomin’s forces, both wanting to destroy the god of chaos and thus save the world. Maria, without any combat experience, could only help by taking care of the injured and doing what she best could, repairing clothes. After the war came to its end, Saradomin standing victorious, lots of celebration took place around Lumbridge and Draynor. Maria and Anshul both celebrated victory of their god as well. They could finally spend time together, now that Maria was free and the war was over. The celebrations kept going for days, and they’d often find themselves spending their nights at a camp they made in the forest between Lumbridge and the Wizard’s tower. Anshul would often tell Maria about the times he studied there and his past in Lumbridge. One day they received an invitation to the Wizard’s tower sent to them by Anshul’s parents. He was very excited to meet his parents again and to get Maria to know them too. Maria herself was a bit nervous, never having been in such a fine place nor knowing anything about mages and their ways. The couple made their way to the tower next morning. Anshul’s parents, who were respected teachers in the tower, were waiting for their son and his companion at the entrance. They were a bit surprised to find out that this companion of his they had heard about was a young girl that didn’t look like a mage at any way. Still, they took Anshul and Maria to see the tower and to discuss about the war with them. Maria didn’t say anything since she had no idea what would have been suitable to say in the company of such respected mages. They got a nice tour in the tower, Anshul telling her about the times he studied there and how he finally decided to leave the tower. Anshul and his parents talked a lot about magic, making Maria feel a bit uncomfortable. Later in the evening Anshul took Maria on a walk around the Wizard’s tower. They talked about magic and if he could possibly teach her some magic. They sat on the edge of the island to watch sunset, and after some time kissed too. The couple kissed for a long time, all the way to the moment when Anshul’s father came and interrupted them. He told his son to leave girls like Maria on their own and get a girl who is from good home and preferably a magic user as well. He strictly ordered Anshul to escort her to the other side of the bridge, leave her there on her own and come back. Anshul didn’t quite accept this, telling his father how he loved Maria. He still didn’t accept Maria, telling that if Anshul won’t get her away from here he will do it himself. Anshul told him that he will escort his beloved out of the tower, but will be going with her at the same time. His father had no time to think what to say when they stood up and walked away. Maria was very surprised as well, seeing how Anshul was willing to leave his family like that only for her. She was more than sure that he was just the right one for her. They decided that they could now make their way to Varrock and after all they had experienced, settle down to live there. Life in Varrock After arriving in Varrock, the couple started to look for a house to live in. Maria had no money and Anshul’s only valuables were some old magic books and equipment he had always had, so they had to be happy with renting a not-so-fine house in the slums of Varrock. Anshul also decided that he could work at the nearby runecrafting shop, for he had knowledge in runes and runecrafting. Maria, however, refused to get a job as she had worked more than enough already in her past. She liked to spend her time with Anshul while he was working. During these days she also got interested in magic and runes, starting to wonder the properties of runes and thus creating The Theory of Relevance of Specific Runes in Spellcasting. After some weeks of getting used to the new home and work and everything, Maria expressed Anshul her will to get married with him. Anshul liked this idea, as he loved Maria just as she loved him. They both got very excited and started to prepare the wedding at the church of Varrock. They spend lots of their earned money for their outfits and other preparations. Of course they knew that they wouldn’t have many guests coming there, but this didn’t bother Maria as long as they had each others. And that day eventually came, Maria and Anshul walking through the church to the altar with priest reading holy words of Saradomin to join the two under the light of the great god. Appearance To be added soon Personality Maria is usually quite calm person, generally doesn't seem very lively. Her views on the life, however, makes sure that she despises anyone that she doesn't see worthy enough, and is more than willing to dispose such people if needed. For her loved ones she is very caring though, being willing to do anything to help them if needed. Maria used to spend lots of time alone in her childhood, so being left alone for some time is not a big deal for her. However, being parted from her loved ones for longer time can make her very sad and depressed. In company of randomly met persons she can seem a bit cold and unsocial, though this is not the case with her friends. In company of familiar people she likes to get their attention and somehow try to seem better than them. More to be added soon Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Characters Category:Evil